1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support stands for vertical poles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable traffic sign with a support stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices have been designed to support poles in a vertical orientation. These have generally been developed to hold umbrellas, flags, tent poles, and the like. They are generally designed to support the weight of those items, and are usually fixed to the ground or a structure. None of these supports is suitable for use to support a traffic sign used by flagmen to direct traffic. Specifically, during construction of roadways, or at any time when there are changing traffic directions and a person is needed to direct traffic, flagmen will spend long stretches of time holding up traffic direction signs that indicate “slow” or “stop” instructions to drivers. This activity is tiring and can lead to fatigue and injury due to ergonomic effects. The present invention resolves this issue by providing a traffic sign on a portable support base. The support base holds the traffic sign in a vertical position and allows the flagman to easily change the sign orientation to alternate the instructions to drivers.
The support base of the present invention is also designed so that it may be used as a stretching device to relieve fatigue, and as a holding device for items that the flagman may require. The height of the support base allows the flagman to conduct leg stretches to relieve tired muscles. The top of the support base includes holding compartments for items such as radios, beverages, sunglasses, and hand-held signs. This invention is also suitable for use when portable signage is needed under special circumstances to direct traffic, cyclists or pedestrians, such as at special events, concerts, sporting events, or bicycle races.